Wiki Rules
Rules to posting pages #1.1 Users are allowed to post their pastas as long as they're about movies. If they're off-topic then they will be deleted. Second attempt, you will get blocked for 1 week. #1.2 No spoilers. If you post a spoiler then your article will be deleted and you will get a lengthy ban of 3 months. You will get no warning. If a page of yours has a spoiler then you have to put a spoiler warning on the top. Here's an example of what it should look like. Spoiler Alert: This page might contain spoilers #1.3 Swearing in articles is allowed as long as you're not being too excessive. If you make a long review and use a curse word a couple times then it will be okay. If you say the "F" word every sentence then your article will be deleted and you'll get a warning. Second attempt will result in a ban for 1 week. There is no need for that. It looks immature. Example of when cursing is okay: This movie has its flaws which can bring it down but it's still a damn good movie. Example of when cursing is not okay: This awesome ass movie has its flaws which can make it into a pile of shit for some but it's still a damn good movie. #1.4 No writing useless and short reviews. Your reviews shouldn't be unbelievably short. Make them at least 100 words. First attempt your article will be deleted and you'll get a warning. Second attempt you will be blocked for a week. Example of a ridiculously short review: It's not perfect but it's still a great movie so make sure you watch it. Final Verdict: 8/10 Great. #1.5 If your article has a couple spelling/grammar errors then that's fine. However, if it has a lot then it will get deleted and you'll get a warning. If you do it again then you will be blocked for 3 days. If you have trouble writing then ask someone to proofread it for you before submitting it. Also, you can proofread it yourself. #1.6 Write in English only. If you post an article in another language, it will get deleted and you'll get a warning. If you do it again, you will be banned for 1 week. Rules to commenting on articles, blogs, etc #2.1 If you disagree with something somebody said then feel free to reply. If you reply in a calm manner then it will be encouraged and accepted. If you constantly insult someone and act immature then your comment will be deleted, and you'll get a warning. Second attempt, you will be blocked for a month. #2.2 No spamming. Making several comments is unnecessary. You can combine them all into one big comment. If you make several comments then they will be deleted and you'll get a warning. Second attempt, you'll get blocked for 1 week. #2.3 No constantly promoting your content on this wiki. It's okay to link a page you wrote if someone asked for it, but don't go up to random people, and constantly ask them to look at something you made. Example of when it's okay: Person 1: Can you link me your review of this movie? Person 2: Sure, here it is: link. Example of when it's not okay: Person 1: I really liked this movie. Person 2: Me too. By the way, can you check out my recent youtube video? Here is a link to it: link. First attempt, your comment will be removed and you will get a warning. Second attempt, you will be blocked for 1 week. Rules to blogs #3.1 Blogs don't have to be about movies. They can be of any other subject of your choice. #3.2 Any spoilers will get you blocked instantly for 3 months. Put a spoiler warning on the top of your page. It should look something like this. Spoiler Alert: This page might contain spoilers Categories #4.1 Please don't add new categories. Only use the ones we have which can be found here. First attempt is a warning. Second attempt is a ban for 1 week. #4.2 Use the categories properly. Currently we have 4 categories you can use when making a page. They're Movies, Reviews, Rants, and Top X. Blog posts and videos come with the categories automatically so you don't need to add them. First attempt is a warning. Second attempt is a 1 week ban. Rules to bullying/harassing other users #5.1 Treat other users and admins kindly. If you act rude to other users and admins, you will get a warning. If you do it again, you will get blocked for 1 month. #5.2 No sexual harassment. If you do it, you will be instantly blocked for 6 months without warning. #5.3 No trolling. Trolls are very annoying and they will not be accepted here. First attempt is a warning. Second attempt you will be blocked for 3 month. Final Notes It is possible to break more than one of these rules at a time. For example, if you try to add a new category after you've already had a warning, and act rude to an admin after you've had a warning for it as well, you would be breaking both rules 4.1 and 5.1. That would get you blocked for 5 weeks. If you continue to break these rules then your ban will double. If you get blocked for 1 week then you will be blocked for 2 weeks if you break the same rule again. Or depending on how much you did, your block might even be longer. If you have any questions then leave them in the comments. This will be updated in the future. Category:Rules